Grancharacter (Er202506)
An episode of Er202506's version of Thomas & Friends. Cast Thomas as Himself Wilson (from Chuggington) as Percy Jaden (from Yu-Gi-Oh GX) as Duck Japan (from Hetalia: Axis Powers) as Toby Duke as Himself Tai (from Digimon) as Stuart Lync (from Bakugan) as Falcon Scrat (from Ice Age) as Smudger thomas full view.JPG Wilson.jpg Jaden Yuki.jpg Japan.full.938571.jpg MainDukeModel.png Tai-a.gif lync volan.png Scrat (Ice Age).png Episode Narrator: One blizzardy night, the characters found it hard to fall asleep. Japan: What we need... Narrator: Suggested Japan. Japan: ...is to listen to a story. Wilson: Honking horns! That sounds fun! Narrator: Agreed Wilson. Wilson: A mysterious story. Jaden: But... Narrator: Added Jaden. Jaden: ...it’s gotta have a happy ending! Thomas: Driver told me a story. Narrator: Said Thomas, so everyone listened. Thomas: Once upon a time... Narrator: Began Thomas. They were 3 little characters who lived in their own little theater on their own little railway. Their names were Duke, Tai and Lync. Duke was the oldest and was named after his grace, the Duke of Sodor. He was proud of this and loved to keep the little ones in order. Whenever they had anything that Duke thought wrong, he would say... Duke: That would never suit his Grace. Narrator: Other characters came and went, but Duke outlasted them at all. Tai and Lync used to call him "Grancharacter". They liked him, but they got very tired of hearing all about his Grace. Sometimes they would tease him and chant... Tai and Lync: Characters come and characters go, Grancharacter goes on forever! Duke: You impertinent scallywags! Narrator: Duke would say. Duke: Whatever are you characters coming to? Lync: Never mind, Grancharacter. We're only young ones. Duke: Well you’d better mind, unless you want to end up like Scrat. Tai: Ooh! Grancharacter, whatever happened? Duke: Scrat... Narrator: Said Duke. Duke: ...was a showoff. He rode roughly often came off the trails. I warned him to be careful, but he took no notice. Scrat: Listen, Dukie. Narrator: He snarled. Scrat: Who worries about a few spills? Duke: We do here, I said, but Scrat just laughed. Scrat: (cackles) Duke: Until one day, manager said he was gonna make himself useful at last. Scrat stopped laughing then. Tai: Why? What did he do? Duke: He turned him into a generator. He still out there behind our theater. He'll never move again. Narrator: After that, Tai and Lync became really useful characters and all 3 were happy together for many years. Then hard times came. The mines and the hills closed and the railway was closed too. People came to buy the characters. People: We'll take Tai and Lync. Narrator: No one wanted Duke. They thought he was too old. Tai: Cheer up, Grancharacter. Narrator: Called Tai. Tai: We'll find you a nice railway and then you can come and keep us in order. Narrator: They tried to be brave and cheerful, but no-one really thought their dreams would come true. Duke's driver and fireman oiled and greased him 1 last time. They sheeted and snugly and said goodbye, then they had to go away and find work. Duke was alone. Duke: Oh well. Narrator: He sighed. Duke: I'll go to sleep. It'll help me pass the time. Narrator: Winter torrents watheater soil from the hills. Trees and bushes grew all around. You wouldn't know the theater was there, let alone the little character asleep inside. Wilson: Oh, bumpers! That's not a happy ending! Narrator: Cried Wilson. Thomas: Ah. Narrator: Murmured Thomas. Thomas: There will be one, but that'll have to wait until next time. Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Er202506 Category:Parody/Homage